Happy Mother's Day Ashley
by Vodams
Summary: This fic is for the yellow space ranger! RR!


_Disclaimer- I don't own PRIS.._

_**Angel Grove, California  
The Vhulcan Residence  
**__**6:25 p.m.**_

Andros stood in the kitchen carefully removing the King Crab legs from the steaming pot while Amir set the table in the dining room.." Is the table almost done Amir?"

" Yes sir daddy..I got two dishes, two wine glasses one yellow and one red rose in the center of the table along with the silverware and napkins on the side." Amir informed

Andros came out telekenetically moving the plates over to the table then covering them with the aluminum tops.." Thank you Amir..and you look nice."

" Thanks Daddy..I wanted to look my best when Mommy arrives..and I think I might eat upstairs."

" Oh no you don't."

" I don't wanna see all of that mushy stuff you and Mom do when I'm not around." Amir whined

Before Andros could reply they heard the keys jingle against the door until it was opened wide enough so Ashley could enter the house then closed the door locking it back and turning around to face two of the most important men staring at her

" Mommy." Amir shouted out then ranned up to Ashley hugging her around the waist as her arms circled around him as well then the two of them seperated.." I made you this in Art Class." Amir handed Ashley unwrapped the gift

" It's beautiful Amir." Ashley said as she hooked the necklace around her neck.." how does it look."

" It looks pretty around your neck mommy..there is more though." Amir walked over to the closet and opened the door pulling out a bag then closing the door back and walking over to his mother.." Here you go."

Andros stood back watching their son bestow Ashley with gifts when his wife looked up and smiled at him

Ashley held the brown bear in her lap which was wearing a yellow beret' on it's head, the crystal dish that he brought, then she picked up the card and opened it

_To my mother on mother's day,_

_On this special day where mothers all around the world are celebrated for showing their love and compassion for their offspring.. __I'm glad that I've been blessed to have you as my mother..because you loved and cherished me the moment I was born..I am __so lucky to have you in my life_

_I love you Mommy with all my heart_

_Happy Mother's Day_

_Love Always,_

_Amir_

Ashley folded the card back and picked up her son enveloping him in a hug and kisses to both cheeks.." Mommy loves you as well..and the most important gift to me is you."

Amir smiled as he leaned back then wiped his mother's tears off her face then kissed her cheek.." Daddy made dinner and there is two plate settings."

" Why two..do you want to join us."

" You tow do all that mushy stuff when I'm not around..besides Daddy get's to have some alone time with you.."

" I want you to eat with us."

" Okay..just wait till I go upstairs to start on that mushy lovey dovey stuff that parent do." Amir said as he ranned into the kitchen dodging his mother's hands

Andros walked over to his wife and wrapped her in his arms then silently turned up the volume on the radio

_This song is dedicated to Ashley Vhulcan from your husband Andros..enjoy.._

Ashley locked eyes with her husband as the song serenaded them as they moved together in perfect rhythm while Amir peeped around the wall panel ' Happy Mother's Day Mom..you deserve it and all that's to come'

Ashley sighed contentedly as her head was laying against her husband's shoulder unbeknownest to her Andros had used his skill to bring his gift over to.." Ash." Andros whispered

" Now why would you go an interrupt me." Ashley mumbled

" We can have all of the quiet time to ourselves later..I want to give you my gift..turn around please."

Ashley reluctantly turned around and came face to face with a red velvet box and she reached out to take hold of it then lifted the lid when her eyes lit up seeing the amber color gem glimmering back at her then turned it over and read the description on the back

_Mommy_

_this date represents the day I was born and inside is the picture of you me and daddy_

_Amir_

" This gift is for you..thank you Ashley for being a wonderful mother to our son." Andros implied as he watched Ashley open the locket and glance at the picture of the three of them in the hospital that day

" It's beautiful..I love it." Ashley stated as she turned around and hugged her husband

" Your Welcome Mommy." Amir exclaimed from the Kitchen

" Shall we eat our dinner milady." Andros asked

" Yes we shall." Ashley replied as Amir carried his plate out to the table

Andros pulled out Ashley's chair and helped her sit down then he and Amir sat down in their chairs the family of three said their grace and together they ate as a family

**_The End..Please drop a review_**

**_Tay_**


End file.
